A Legend for the new age!
by Shinji Yamamoto
Summary: A story on the life of Reynard Ashcroft. There are years apart each chapter so in future i can make other storyd within thoughs gaps
1. New life

Prologue

Abinanga was captured and jailed for the near creation of an experiment with unknown abilities. He was scared that his experiment would fall into military hands, so days before his arrest he called for the only person he trusted and a person he knew that wanted to see the project succeed this person was one of his science assistance that was on-site with him when he found the Ancient legend of Genra, this man was called "Vendelin Ashcroft". Abinanga gave him the Blueprints and readings of the ancient legend and the experiment Abinanga had made from the Blueprints.

Years past and the only physical body of the legend had been a failure the amount of experiments made on it sucked it dry of anything valuable so it was scraped.

Vendelin was dying due a radiation breech in one of the labs and he did not want his life's worth of experiments to do with the legend. There was an inscription from the legend that was stuck in his head "On which a life is born but is not living the touch of Genra will revive him". Vendelin had just had a son but he died shortly after birth also his wife died due to birth and he was perviusly told that if she dies to let her be. However this did not stop Vendelin from adding microchips to stimulate the brain of his son, however this failed also.

Chapter 1

New life

"On which a life is born but is not living the touch of Genra will revive him" Vendelin muttered "wha..what dose it mean?"

Vendelin lay on his bed in a dark room with only the light that sapped in through the door gaps.

"Mr Ashcroft! Sir its ready the card!" a man yelled through the door

"Let.. Me see!" Vendelin coughed as he got up out his bed

"Here it is sir," the man said opening a briefcase.

In the case was a card surrounded with padding and a tube of green liquid it was to think of darkness that you could not see what was written on it. The card was for his newborn son it was a playing card for a game called Yu-gi-oh, Vendelin knew that illegal cards were an instant no when in tournaments or games them selves so he had agreed with Kaiba Corp that the card become an official card when his son turned 18, but his son was dead and it all seemed a waste now.

Vendelin glanced at the green liquid "what is that?" he asked

"Oh this! It's the last of your experiments for the Genra project… I'm sorry sir but that lab explosion used up all your money to fix… Sir your bankrupt!" The man said in a gentle but sad tone.

Vendelin sighed he knew he had no money left even before his assistant told him. He slumped back onto his bed and dragged his medication needle off the counter. He lifted his arm and was just about to stick the needle into his arm when his brilliant mind stuck something.

"Yes! I know now! Get me my son!" Vendelin yelled.

His assistant was shocked thinking that he had gone mad

"Now!" Vendelin yelled loud

The assistant ran out the room leaving the case on the bed!

"Now if I'm right.. And I always am! If I give my son the Genra project he will be alive, but I can't! Genra must have a live sample introduce to it first that's how it works" Vendelin said in a quick faction like if he'd just finished a puzzle and the last few peaces needed to be entered.

He grabbed the green liquid and injected it into his arm there was a pain surging though his body but he did this may times before into live subject but nothing like this kind of pain had appeared in them maybe it was due to the radiation he had from the lab explosion.

"Sir!" the assistant shouted coming through the door with his dead son in his hands "Sir?"

Vendelin's eyes were glowing a green colour and a tremendous force came over the room

"Give me my son" Vendelins voice sounded different like if there were another person talking over the top "why are you stalling give him here!"

The assistant slowly pasted his son over to him. An arm from the back of Vendelin passed over the baby and pushed the baby's head over revelling the mouth. A laugh came out of Vendelin, the arm that was coming out of Vendelin grew bigger the baby now being held in the air with the hand that first touched it Vendelin was dead and a gruesome beast hand over the bed. The room started shacking and the assistant was violently force out the room by something that looked like a claw. The door was slammed shout and no matter how much the assistant try it would not open. And then silence the door fell off the hinges, the room was destroyed and the monster was gone, Vendelin's skin was in a pile on the floor, his son could not be seen.

"Sir!" the assistant cried running over "Why? What happened you can't die you were like a father to me!"

Something caught the assistant's eye over at the end of the bed it was moving

"The child? It's alive!" The assistant said, he looked over at the pile of skin on the floor and nodded "For Vendelin I will raise his son and give him the life he wanted his son to have!"

Suddenly the alarms sounded and security was on its way to the room. The assistant grabbed the briefcase and hollowed it out and made a carrier for the baby and jumped at the window.


	2. Cold case

Chapter 2 

Cold case

"Where loosing him!"

"SHOCK HIM!"

"NO! The chip in his head you'll kill him!….. Reynard!"

3 years have past since the incident with Vendelin. His son now named "Reynard" has been in terrible health and this is the worst crisis yet. I called of an ambulance to see if they knew what was going on with him but they only seemed to make it worse for him.

"Daddy? **Cough** dad!"

"I'm right here son your going to be ok…. I promise!"

"I'm sorry sir but you'll have to move away from the boy while we help him" A doctor said while pushing him out the door.

"Mr Shern?" a voise came from behind

"y..yes I'm Mr Shern, Cas Shern", he said with a tear in his eye looking around for the person that called him. It was a policewoman.

"Can you come with me I need to ask you a few questions?" said the policewoman in a polite and smiley fashion "Right this way"

They entered a privet waiting room and sat down one of the lights was flashing has if it was just to go out.

"What is this about?" Cas asked, "What do you want with me?"

The policewoman's face was no longer cheerful, it was more serious and her eyes did not look at Cas, she flipped open a notebook. And started to write something. Cas became agitated and wanted to know what she was writing. Before Cas could speak again the policewoman looked up.

"Mr Shern? Can I ask you what you sons name is?" she said this as she knew the answer but wanted to here Cas answer it.

"His name?.. It's Reynard," he said with hesitation and stopping himself from saying anymore

"Reynard Shern…" she said with a sarcastic tone, writing the name down in the notebook.

"No!… Reynard Ashcroft!" Cas sighed "Reynard Ashcroft…."

The policewoman smiled "Oh! So he's not your real son? Care to tell me why?"

Cas pulsed he didn't want to tell her anything, but he had no chose, he had to talk.

"He…"

As Cas began to talk and man burst through the doors "PC ROSE!" the man cried "There's a problem… one of the doctors! He's!"

Pc Rose looked up in confusion; she couldn't believe what was being told to her. She got up out the seat and set the notebook on the table and darted out the room only to say, "Don't move! I'm not finished with you!"

The room fell silent and Cas found his chance to look at what was in the notebook.

It read "Murder case on Cas Shern". Cas was confused "Murder case" who had he killed? Then he realised this could be what happened with Vendelin Ashcroft. We Cas a witness or a suspect? Cas panicked and he wanted to get out of here as he got up a man entered the room the same man as before. "He must be a nurse" Cas thought

"Mr Shern" the man asked.

Cas nodded "My son?" he asked

"Don't worry he is stable and asking for you" the man smiled

Cas got up and followed the man out the room, he wondered what had happened to the Doctor the nurse previously yelled to the policewoman. They walked down the corridor and turned into the room where Reynard was taken. Cas looked in horror there was blood everywhere emergency staff cut in two and hanging from the lights, he looked around and there was still someone alive on the floor with there insides over going over the bed as if he'd fell off after being stabbed and ripped open. The nurse looked round at Cas and raised an eyebrow "Mr Shern? Mr Shern!" the nurse walked closer putting a hand on Cas's shoulder. Cas jumped and looked back at the man with a face excretion like "Don't you see that?" The nurse looked confused, Cas begin to look around again everything was clean no dead bodies no blood.

"Yes.. Sorry I'm just in shock after what happened with my son" Cas smiled

The nurse smiled back "This way please!" he suggested

They exited the roomed and turned into the ward there he saw Pc Rose handcuffing the doctor. The doctor was struggling and had blood round his mouth and hands his eyes looked blank and angry he was muttering something. A group of other medical staff were tending to the injured of the attack.

"DADDY!" a cheer called from a weak little voice "I want to go home…."

Cas sat down next to Reynard and gave him a hug "Then why don't we son there's no need for us to be in this place anymore"


	3. A doctor’s tale

Chapter 3 

A doctor's tale

"I'm sorry sir but you'll have to move away from the boy while we help him" A doctor said while pushing Cas out the door.

The doctor walked back into the room, Reynard was being held down by 2 nurses and another nurse was readying a needle for taking blood. The doctor became dizzy and started to see double.

"Damn this three year old is strong! How can this be?" one of the male nurses said holding him down.

"Doctor the needle?" a nurse question handing him the needle "doc..tor?"

The Doctor looked round to the nurse but there was no nurse only a darkened shadow creeping up the wall.

"Hehehehehehe, do you see that doctor?" an echoic voice came from around the room

The doctor became scared he remembered this voice from somewhere before from somewhere bad!

"Oh! You remember me, how sweet…." The voice chucked "…Doctor your staff need you!"

The three nurses were looking at the Doctor worried. Reynard was silent on the bed if like he was sleeping like nothing had happened

"Get out!" the doctor screeched in a voice that wasn't his, "leave the boy!"

"Doctor? What are you saying?" one of the nurses asked

The doctor begin to sway and the male nurses busted out the room a second grabbed Reynard's bed and went the other way the last nurse stood there not knowing what to do.

"Oh ho ho! Your in trouble now Doctor" the voice chuckled "you know what to do… you know what to do don't you… Hehehe!"

The doctor finally knew where he had heard the voice from it was from 3 years ago, the final year of medical school the lab experiment he took part in. He needed the money, failed results or not.

"Ahhh… Now you know where you remember me from… yes hehe 'The lab' let me tell you something you weren't a failed test you were just too weak to be Genra! Now do as I say or face a live in the hell you see around you"

The doctor's eyes turned green and his nails on his hand started to grow.

"Now eat the nurse you care so much for!"

The doctor couldn't help himself his body had been taken over. The nurse saw that he was about to attack him and she ran out the room, The doctor chased with his nails grinding across the wall to sharpening laughing like if it were a game to him. He jumped in the air and landed in front of her, he lounged his sharend nails through her stomach and then he smiled then opened his mouth his jaw began to get bigger and lunged forward to rip of her face.

"Noo! Cra…!" the nurse screamed however failing to finish as the doctor chomped down.

"I'lm Sorrie" the doctor forcefully said with a mouthful of nurse "I loovv YOU!" he clamped down.

"Good Craig… now I have one final task for you…..DIED! hahehehehe"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Pc Rose yelled pointing the gun at him "Don't move!"

As the doctor snapped back his nails shattered injuring more people around the room he looked round and by the time he could react he was on the floor with someone on his back.

"The boy, it was the… the boy! Must be KILLED" the doctor said struggling with a policewoman on his back.

"MUST DIE!"


	4. Next Generation

Chapter 4 

Next Generation

"Daddy! I had a bad dream!" Reynard said crying running into Cas's room.

Cas turned in his bed and looked at the clock it read 3 am.

"oh Reynard don't worry they're only dreams they can't hurt you" Cas smiled "Rey?"

Cas opened his sleepy eyes to look at Reynard, but he wasn't there. Cas was confused he was sure he heard him, Cas looked down to the end of the bed there was something moving.

"Don't be freighted come up here" Cas said trying to comfort what he thinks is Reynard.

The thing at the end of bed began to grow the shadow reach the ceiling and over the bed. Cas panicked as the thing jump over the bed and piercing its long nails through the bed around Cas, then its face came closer the teeth were long sharp and shiny, it grind at him.

"Who you calling Reynard?" the monster wailed in a demonic tone.

"OHH!" Cas shouted leaping up in bed, he looked around and sighed it was all a dream. Cas lay down and noticed his door was open with Reynard clutching a teddy bear. Cas got out of bed put on his slippers and went down stairs with Reynard. He turned on the TV to help Reynard get settled from his nightmare.

"Look Rey! Jetix!" Cas said sitting Reynard in front of the TV then walked into the kitchen.

Reynard is six now his nightmares are becoming more consistent I'm beginning to thing there more than nightmares but 'his' memories of the instance involving Reynard. The murder case on me is still going on I have been in and given my statement five times in the past three years, my lawyer says its all circumstantial no hard evidence that I'm the murderer I keep telling them I'm not and they don't believe me. They ask if I do know but if I told them they think I am insane and lock me away.

Reynard was sat happily playing with his toy car while his program was on a break. When the channels started changing randomly. Reynard started to feel a pain in the side of his head where his scar was.

"Ahhg… It's hurts!"

Cas walked into the room holding a drink for Reynard and some Calpole to help him sleep, he noticed that the channels were changing. "Rey? Are you sat on the remote again?" he giggled. Cas sat down and saw that the remote was on the couch "No! Not again" Cas said beginning to get scared. As Cas got up from the seat the TV stopped, the channel was on something call "Generation News".

Reynard had come round in the arms of Cas. The TV was louder than before and even with the plug out of the wall it was still on.

"Rey? Are you ok?" Cas said softly, as he tried to comfort him when the reflection of the TV on the coffee table, as looked up he could see that the TV was talking about a online game convention being held in Japan and that 2 people were presumed kidnapped. Cas couldn't put his finger on it but he had saw something like this before something important.

"Cool! That's Duel Monsters, my friend got some of them cards he even lets me have one!" Reynard said with enthusiasm forgetting about what just happened to him and rummaging through his toy chest looking for the card "See!" he said showing it to Cas who was more interested in the news report. "See dad? It has a airplane on it!" The card itself was actually a "W-Wing Catapult" Cas was ignoring Reynard to think on where he had seen this before. "Where! I know I seen this before" he grunted.

Reynard got angry and ran in front of the TV so Cas couldn't watch it anymore but Reynard was to small to cover all the TV living part of the news name in view it said "Genera…. Ews" "DADDY LISTEN TO ME!"

"Reynard! Get away fro….huckg!" Cas chocked on his words he knew where he remembered it from.

**Flashback**

Cas and Vendelin were sat down at a card table with a few drinks

"Sir I hear you having a son"

"You heard right just another few weeks"

Vendelin palled out a pack of cards

"Sir not duel monsters again!"

"I'm sorry Cas but I got hooked on them when I saw two kids playing while I was in town… I though I could play them with my son when he's old enough"

Cas got frustrated as he heard the story again about him getting a son and playing cards with him, but now it was coming true he was getting his son

"I though I could start playing… you know duel you before your son can play"

Vendelin smiled sadly

"I'm sorry Cas but I like my son be the first one I play and when he wins I can feel pride in him as give him this card"

He pulled out a single card from a big metal briefcase and showed it to Cas

"It's called "Genra.. After the legend, It's a 2700/2300, 7 star an equip monster if used as an equip gains 2700 to a monster if that monster is attacked and if summoned it leached 1000 attack from a monster to stay on the field but if the card has less than 600 after leach it is absorbed and Genra can only stay on the field for 3 turns only stay on the field if there is monster that can sustain it on his side of the field that have over 600 after leach (the leached monster can not be attacked) if sent to graveyard it enters to the opponents deck and the deck is shuffled when the card is drawn again it is special summoned instantly destroying all monsters on its side of the field then itself after one battle turn.

Cas was fed up and walked out the room

**End flashback**

"Genra… that's it! 'He' wanted me to see this I now know what I must do" Cas muttered. Cas when to the kitchen and picked up a letter that come that day a letter from Kaiba Corp saying that in a few years a training school will be opening up.

Reynard came running in to apologise but was more scared at the inspired like pose Cas was pulling.

"Dad are you ok?" Reynard said curiously

"Oh I'm more than ok.. In fact I have a present for you" Cas yelled "your going to enter Kaiba Corps training school !"


End file.
